kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatty McButterpants
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 3 |Episode # = 3 |Episode(overall) = 53 |Airdate = October 16, 2000 |Production = 303 |IMDB = tt0620068 |Guests = Merrin Dungey Reynaldo Gallegos Deborah Landis |Writer(s) = Josh Goldsmith & Cathy Yuspa |Director = Rob Schiller |previous = "Roast Chicken" |next = "Class Struggle"}} Fatty McButterpants was the 3rd episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 53rd overall episode in the series. Co-written by Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, the pisode, which was direted by Rob Schiller, first aired on CNS-TV on October 16, 2000. Synopsis Doug is offended that Carrie wants him to lose weight, so he vows to lose thirty pounds. In the process, Doug gives Carrie a remark that she wears too much make up to settle the score. Storyline When Doug learns that Carrie is buying him clothing from the "Big and Tall Shop", he is now determined to lose weight. While he is on his journey to lose weight, he tells Carrie that she needs to make some changes to her lifestyle as well. Meanwhile, Arthur is trying to keep the family safe by getting a safety dummy. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt is credited, but does not appear in the episode. *Adam Sandler's voice can be heard, during the movie, Doug and Carrie go to. Goofs ;Continuity * When Doug walks into the gym, you can see what looks to be a price tag hanging off the front his weight belt. In the next scene the tag disappears. ;Miscellaneous * Near the beginning of the episode as Arthur mentions how a man should be able to leave his own house he says he should be able to go in any direction, but as he says "go right" he gestures to his left then says "go left" and gestures to his right. Scene excerpt from "Fatty McButterpants" ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' Carrie! They got to him! I'll kill you, you vicious thugs. *'Arthur:' Ironic, isn't it? The only one Mr. Safety couldn't protect was himself. ---- *'Carrie:' Dad, I take the subway to work. *'Arthur:' Well, then, take him on the subway with you. *'Carrie:' He has no legs. *'Arthur:' Pretend he's an amputee! ---- Connections ;References *''Gilligan's Island'' (1960s CBS-TV series) - Doug watches this show on TV and says: "I'm fatter than Skipper." Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Centerfold'' (uncredited) - Written by Seth Justman, sung by Kevin James *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Baby All My Life'' - Written by Josh Goldsmith & Cathy Yuspa, performed by Billy Vera & The Beaters Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmerv Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Reynaldo Gallegos as Bad Guy (as Rey Gallegos) *Deborah Landis as Store Owner (uncredited) More external links *